


A Scarecrow's Sorrow

by Seicchanart



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: Jonathan is confronted with the thought of a certain woman for the first time in a long while.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Rachel Dawes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Scarecrow's Sorrow

Jonathan tapped his pen against the journal in front of him. He was trying to read, but the words were refusing to get into his head. His vision blurred and a sigh left his lips. He threw the pen onto the table and took his glasses off.

What was up with him today? He knew, of course, but he wasn’t really up to admitting it. Green eyes flashed quickly through his mind and he started to rub his temple. He really was going to develop a headache at this point. The chair creaked when he leaned back in it and he remembered talking to one of his goons in the morning.

_‘By the way-’_ , the other man had said, way too casually. _‘Have you heard the news?’_

Apparently he hadn’t. What news?

_‘Dawes died. You remember her? That DA girl? Dent’s woman?’_

Jonathan sighed again. An explosion. The joker. And it really didn’t matter to him. Except that was obviously a lie. He had never liked the woman very much, and he certainly wasn’t in love with her or anything like that. She hadn’t even crossed his mind since their last meeting, that night she had tazed him…

Another lie. Well, not really. He hadn’t thought about her in detail. He had never missed her or thought about specific things she had said or done. But, from time to time, small recollections of green eyes and a voice clearly angry at him had crossed his mind. Nothing more, nothing less.

And now she was dead. With one swift movement Jonathan closed his journal. It was very apparent that he wouldn’t get any more work done tonight. It was weird, thinking about her that much after such a long time. He was sure that he still didn’t exactly _miss_ her - it wasn’t like anything would change for him.

Miss Dawes hadn’t been a part of his life in quite a long time. But still… something _was_ different now. Before he heard the news, they were simply not interacting with each other anymore. Not thinking about each other. But she had still been there, she had still existed, somewhere. Doing work. Going out with Harvey Dent. Dying in an explosion.

Another sigh. Jonathan hated when he wasn’t able to put his feelings into words, and that was something that had always been difficult on the topic of Miss Dawes. Annoyance. Disinterest. Intend to kill. Interest in her fears. But anything else? He wasn’t sure, and he hated it.

His thoughts drifted back to this morning, when he had first heard about the incident. An explosion. She had died. Harvey Dent was still alive (But who knew for how long, honestly). Gotham was in chaos.

Nothing of that really mattered to him. And with Rachel, the object of his confusion gone, it wasn’t like he had to think about it any more. He wasn’t going to think about it - about her - ever again, and his life would go on as it was before.

Jonathan stood up and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble! I wrote this down in one evening and I am not really sure if I like it, but I had to get it out of my system lol


End file.
